


Seventh-Year will put Your Name in GOF for a Sickle [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: as green as a fresh pickled toad [PODFIC] [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Crack, Gen, Humor, Original Character(s), Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: You’re a first-year who can’t cast Wingardium Leviosa yet? Whatever, sure, just pay up. There’s no way your going to be chosen against Angelina “Can Probably Crush You With Her Thighs” Johnson, but at least you can tell all your eleven-year-old buddies that you Did A Cool Thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thilia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/gifts).



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/as%20green%20as%20a%20fresh%20pickled%20toad/01%20Seventh-Year%20will%20put%20Your%20Name%20in%20GOF%20for%20a%20Sickle.mp3) | 7:15 | 5.6 MB  
---|---|---  
[Series Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Harry%20Potter/as%20green%20as%20a%20fresh%20pickled%20toad.m4b) | 3:45:34 | 106.6 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/seventh-year-will-put-your-name-in-gof-for-sickle) |  |   
[Series Podbook Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/as-green-as-fresh-pickled-toad-podbook) |  |   
  
### Music

_Prologue_ by John Williams

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!  
> Thanks to Yue_ix for cover beta!


End file.
